1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical instrument capable of focusing to a preset distance, and to a control method for an optical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices with a function to shoot still pictures during shooting of a movie are known. Generally, if focusing at the time of shooting a movie is carried out at high speed the movie will become a boon to visually unappealing, and so a focusing lens is generally driven at low speed. However, there is a need for focusing speed in the case where still picture shooting is instructed during shooting of the movie. It has therefore being proposed to switch the drive speed of focusing winds still picture shooting is instructed during shooting of the movie (refer to Japanese patent number 3466679 (registered Aug. 29, 2003)).